Siver Moon
by Abi129
Summary: New 'shapeshifter' must learn more about her past and who she was meant to be. May not mention Cullens a lot. Rated T just in case, may change.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Ok, just so yah know, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!! Whew, glad I got THAT out…**

**Prologue**

*March 3, 1901*

~Blackness of Night, Blanket of Light

Shone by the Silver Moon~

The night, my favorite time. The darkness hid mistakes and brings forgiveness, cloaks the wanderer, and whispers secrets. But tonight, the darkness holds no comfort. This starless night is cruel and dark; now I can never enjoy the peace, the dreams of happiness. For something awful has happened. I tried to tell them- Jessica, Nick, even Kasey- but they didn't understand, couldn't understand. I fled them, and all the others. And I must now live on in eternal secrecy.

* * *

Oooohh, suspense! My first Fan Fic! Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!

**~Abi129**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Uhhhgg hate these things... Anyway I don't own Twilight or Edward... But I DO own Missy (I think?) and "Ashqiela Smith"**

**Chapter 1**

*May 21, 2012, 1:09am *

That day- err, should I say night, again. Time to find a new "home" to hide in for a bit. I've overstayed my welcome here and people were starting to become suspicious of a 17-year-old who seems to stay at, well, 17. By records, I should be 21, and people are beginning to notice that the once 'ordinary' Ashqiela "Smith" is becoming a bit less so. I've already planned my 'escape' tonight; leaving in the dead of night and hoping that the rumors wear off in a few months. I mean, it isn't a crime for a 21-year-old to leave their own home in the middle of the night, right? I'm planning to go somewhere remote. There's this place called Forks and it seems pretty nice there. I've even heard of some blood suckers there who are actually _vegetarians_. I mean, yah, sure. But they may be able to help me… Anyway, no one will recognize me, no matter where I go. Everyone is long dead, so why should I worry? I've been doing this for so long, over a hundred years. I have to carve out a new identity for myself, change my hair and eye color, my facial features… blue eyes and silky black hair would be nice… just a little adjustment, maybe a cute button nose, Asian-style eyes. I close both eyes and form the picture in my head. I feel a slight tickling sensation, and when I open my eyes, I know I don't need a mirror to see what I look like. Now I just need some up-to-date clothes, and I'll be ready to go. I quickly change back to my "regular" self (dark skin, long, springy dark-brown curls, round face and hazel eyes) as I hear a knock on the door. I can smell her, even through the door, that sweet perfume that matches the wonderful personality that separates her from the rest. It's Missy, a little 7-year-old girl that has seemed to have idolized me ever since I helped her with some homework. It was simple, really. The homework, I mean.

"Come in," I call to her. The door opens slowly, with a little hesitation.

"Ash? Where are you going?" Ash… her pet name for me. I sigh, seeing that, despite everything I tried to do to make my going secret, she isn't fooled at all.

"I have to move, Missy. I found a place across the country. This way, I can help a lot more little girls," (I tickle her nose, and she giggles) "like you out with their homework."

She looks up at me, suddenly serious, with those solemn, dark eyes, and I regret ever having to leave this her. I wish I could see her again though…_ No,_ I tell myself, _I can never see her again. She's already too involved in all this, and if she even recognized one thing about me in ten years, she would freak. No, it's better this way._

"I just have to finish packing," I sigh and pause before saying, "I'm leaving tonight."

At this, she runs over and grabs onto my leg. I'm much stronger than her, but I let her hold on to me as I feel her silent sobbing and hear her quick heartbeat like a drum to my ears. _If only I could see Avery and Justin again-_ I cut myself off, shutting off the past, the other little girl and boy –twins- that I'd had to leave. I slowly pull Missy off my leg and give her a quick hug.

"Goodbye, Missy."

And I leap out the window, leaving her alone in my now deserted room.

* * *

**And now the fun begins! What will happen next? Will she hide out with the Cullen's? Or does she have another connection?**

**Edward: I like option one!**

**Me: SHUT UP, EDDY BOY!**

**Edward: Jeez, yah don't need to go all PMS-ing on me.**

**Me: WHY YOU LITTLE-**

**Anyways, when I get tired, I get a bit melodramatic… gotta hit the showers now! *hit* OUCH! -note to self: don't hit inanimate objects. ;D**

**-Abi129**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I think we all get that I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

*March 22, 2012 12:02pm, Oklahoma*

Running faster than 60 mph and it's still not top speed. Now I just have to figure out a new name (Anya. That's who I'll be, Anya Eli) and find my one-and-only "partner in crime," Owen Cassidy, age 26 (sometimes looking as young as 21 or as old as 32). Last time I saw, he had dyed his hair black with neon-green streaks and got his nose pierced so he could be in some punk boy band that he believed would one day become famous in Oklahoma (of course, it did. He had, you could say, a nose for where fame and fortune would hit, and was always ready for the opportunity). He was base guitar, which is _occasionally_ a sign of a control freak (Which is also why my dad never wanted to see me hanging out with one of those guys. And he never did _**see **_that day. Ha ha.)(FYI, base guitarists are the ones actually controlling the show; they may not be noticed as much, but without them, the entire show would totally suck. Just a li'l inside joke for ya). Owen may look super hot, but you do _**NOT**_ want to be around when he's angry; he's great to have on your side, but if he is against you, you probably won't live to see another day. I learned that seeing him kill a small group in Alaska (2 or 3) of some vamps when they tried to suck the blood of the guys in his band. We had to keep the humans out of the way so they wouldn't be too suspicious. We left after that, and thence he went to Oklahoma and I to Michigan. I just hope he's still here.

Finally found him. Different hair color, different clothes, but the same old Owen smirk that made all the girls fall for him. There was that foreboding look about him that kept humans at bay, and most didn't push the limits. He looked up with golden eyes (he was my only vamp friend, and a vegetarian) not recognizing me in my new look.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day? Or are you here early for the autograph signing?"

At this, I got angry, and decided to totally freak him out. I mean, he was supposed to be ready for the leave, but instead he was sitting around signing autographs. We had discussed the leave a couple years back, and vampires have amazing memories. So I walked closer to him and gave him a dazzlingly frightening grin and whispered in his ear, only loud enough for him to hear.

"You were supposed to be ready, Owen. I can just leave without you, ya know," I whispered, giving him a glimpse of what he had always seen me as in the past: bright violet eyes, silky-white hair, slightly longer face and nose.

He jerked back ever so slightly, now recognizing me.

"Why'd you have to do that? You know your scent changes when you do that," he said accusingly.

"Yes. Yes I do know," I said, smiling in triumph. I'd finally managed to surprise him.

* * *

**Yay, Chapter 2 is finally up! ^^ I sooo happy! I would like to thank my BFF for supporting me, even though she only sees the story when its posted. You da BEST! ;D**

**Abi129**


End file.
